Specimen samples such as blood samples of a subject, for instance, taken for medical tests, are usually manually associated with the subject. For example, samples of blood taken are manually labeled with the subject's identity. Such manual association does not provide a foolproof method for pairing a sample specimen with the subject's identify as there is always a chance of human error or even deceptive act of intentionally mislabeling the sample. With the existing methods, there is no way to ensure the identity of the person from whom a given sample of blood is drawn.